A Hidden Chance
by MiNiTaRd TrIbE
Summary: What if Sakura made a contract with Uchiha Itachi? And what if she was in contact with him? A story in which Itachi just trys to secretly play the older brother. All types of criticism welcome! Tentatively SakuraxSasuke.


**This is my first time trying to write something like this, so please don't be too harsh. It's not really specific, but it seems different from some of the other stuff I've written. **

**Please enjoy and R n' R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.**

At the Ninja Academy in Konoha, all the ninja squads were being assembled. The academy students, having been freshly promoted to Genin, were excited and bustled with activity as they were grouped into three-man squads, each with two boys and one girl. However, not all the students were as eccentric.

"Ah man, how troublesome," a lazy ninja named Shikamaru remarked. "Why can't we just learn more techniques or something? Girls are so much trouble, especially kunoichi."

"What did you say!" shouted a girl with blond hair. "Kunoichi are what make a team function correctly, Shikamaru! They are dedicated, calm, affectionate, compassionate…"

Ino droned on and on, but Shikamaru didn't hear anything else. He hoped above anything he wouldn't get stuck with her.

On the other side of the room, two boys were competing in a staring match, both not refusing to lose.

"I will beat you, Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted the young blonde.

"Hn," replied Sasuke cooly.

A young Genin behind Naruto was gathering his books when he was suddenly thrust backwards, knocking Naruto over. Books, papers, and writing utensils went everywhere, but no one was paying attention. Everyone was staring in awe at the two boys who had locked lips sometime during the catastrophe. Both were too astonished to do anything.

"Good morning cla-WHAT THE HECK?!"

Iruka-sensei, a young brown haired ninja, walked in on the scene. Before him stood two boys, kissing publicly, in his classroom. His fury heightened each moment.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Startled by the sudden screech, both boys pulled back, gagging. The other students quickly resumed their seats, frightened by the teacher's wrath. Iruka walked to the front of the room and roughly put his papers down.

"I'm appalled by you two! You know better than…that!"

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto retorted, "It was an accident!"

"Whether it was an accident or not, don't let it happen again! Not in my classroom, please!"

"But-"

"See me after class-both of you," Iruka concluded.

Both boys promptly returned to their seats. Naruto twirled around and gave Sasuke an unknown ninja symbol with his middle finger and turned to face Iruka-sensei staring at him.

"As I was saying before this pandemonium, you will be assigned you your groups today. Each group, or team, will have two boys and one girl. Each team will be made up based upon your scores on your last exam. Now I will call your names. When you hear it, please meet with your group and go outside."

Quiet whispers slowly filled the classroom until Iruka began calling off names. Shikamaru began praying to kami that he would not be teamed with Ino or any other girl he considered annoying.

"First off Nara Shikarmaru, Akimichi Choji, and…"

'Please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her' he prayed.

"Yamanaka Ino."

A loud groan emitted from both Choji and Shikamaru. The boys had been friends since they were toddlers, so they were elated to be on the same team. However, they had forever been enemies with Ino and her crowd.

"But Iruka-sensei!" Ino whined, "I wanted to be on a team with Sasuke-kun! Why don't you let me be with him?"

Ino looked over at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke turned away from her, purposely shunning her.

"Now, now settle down. I put you, Shikarmaru, and Choji together because I thought you would make a good team. Besides, you might could learn a few things from them."

Ino looked at Iruka awestruck while the rest of the class loudly snickered. The three team members slowly rose and exited through the Academy doors.

"Alright. Next team Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Kiba and Akamaru sighed heavily. It wasn't quite the team they had predetermined themselves to be on, but it would do. Shino remained indifferent, only giving a curt nod at the announcement of his team. Hinata nervously bit her lip and smiled bitterly. She wished to have been place on Naruto's team, but she was content with the team she was assigned. Each walked silently outside.

"Okay, last-"

"OH YEAH! MY TURN, FINALLY!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka ignored his outburst, "and not least, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sas-"

"WHY IRUKA-SENSEI?" the blond again cried out, dramatically banging his head on the desk.

"Because Naruto," Iruka reasoned, anger slipping back into his voice, "Sasuke was the best in class, and you were the worst. Therefore, I place the best and the worst together. See if you can learn a little from this, Naruto."

The class laughed at the disgruntled Naruto, but quickly settled down to hear the last of the teams.

"The last team will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

At the final name, the students examined each person left in the classroom carefully. Their glances were all met with confused expressions.

"Sensei," a bright girl called, "there is no Haruno Sakura. She was never in our class."

"Yeah what the heck Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called.

"It's correct Sakura is not in your class, but she is on your team nonetheless. She already knows her basic ninja skills, but she wasn't in your class because she was tutored elsewhere."

The class remained silent. It was rare that a ninja was not trained in the Ninja Academy. Tutors who were eligible for the job were uncommon and particularly costly.

"What makes her so special? And where is she?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"She's outside waiting for you two, so go ahead. I'll talk to you two about earlier later," Iruka said.

As the two walked out the door, bickering between themselves, Iruka hoped that they would both be alright. 'Kakashi, you're going to need all the prayers you can get the next few weeks' Iruka thought.

*********************************

Upon exiting the building, the ninja found the courtyard to be empty, except for two distant figures. Quickly approaching, they realized the figures were part of their new team. A young girl with pink hair was standing near an older man with gray hair and a mask. The man with the gray hair, presumably their sensei, was watching their approach while the pink-haired girl stood aloof.

"I see, you must be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard a great deal about both of you," Kakashi said politely.

"Who are you?" Naruto rudely interjected.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei, and I will be teaching you a great deal. But first, meet your teammate. Sakura?"

Sakura turned to them, a gleam of anxiety in her eyes. She stepped closer to them, taking in their appearance. She quickly scanned Naruto over and, once satisfied, smirked. When he eyes fell upon Sasuke however, she grew tense and a replaced her smirk with a grimace-like smile.

"Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura, but you may call me Sakura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, sounding slightly rehearsed.

Naruto immediately stuck out his hand at her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to know you!"

She hesitantly shook his hand. He smiled and put his hands behind his head in a comfortable position. She looked expectantly at Sasuke, wondering if she could trust him. Her first impression of him was enormously cocky and ungrateful.

"Let's move somewhere we can talk about tomorrow," Kakashi interjected into the sudden silence.

The newly formed team walked to a nearby restaurant and sat in a quiet spot near the back. Most of the food on the menu was not only expensive, but comprised of things have the team had never heard of before.

"What the heck's a do-nut. What kind of desert is that?" Naruto complained.

"I believe you mean a donut. It's a type of American desert, but it can be eaten for other meals too," Kakashi patiently explained.

"Whatever! I just want some ramen!"

"I don't think they serve ramen here," Sakura said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, outraged.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke cooly replied.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to his menu, even though he wasn't going to order anything. He had only been in the restaurant with his students for 15 minutes, and already they were proving to be a handful. Naruto seemed to be loud and impatient, while Sasuke and Sakura were quiet, but extremely touchy. But what concerned him most was how incompatible they all seemed to be.

The waitress came by and ordered their food, though it took her a while because of the unnecessary and obvious flirting with Sasuke. After she had gone, Kakashi decided it was time to get to business.

"Well, I guess we should get started. I'm going to ask each of you one question. You have to answer it, no matter what I ask. It's simple really. After that, each of you can ask one person a single question. I'll go first."

He turned to Naruto and sighed, "What is your dream?"

Naruto stood up in his seat, "My dream is to be the Hokage! I want to be known and make a name in this village so everyone will give me my respect! I want to be looked up to rather than looked down on and be the best ninja ever!"

He sat back down, obviously satisfied with his own answer.

"Uh, yeah. Next Sasuke. What do you hope to achieve by becoming a ninja?"

Sasuke stared coldly at Kakashi, "I hope to get revenge on my brother for killing the my clan and restore it."

Kakashi nodded, "That's mighty ambitious of you. I hope you can accomplish what you have said. Now Sakura…"

He turned towards her, "What's your favorite color?"

"HEY! How come she gets the none-personal questions?! That's totally irrelevant!"

"It's nothing against you guys, it's just I ran out of questions."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"My favorite colors are green and red," Sakura stated.

Kakashi nodded. The waitress came and dropped off their dinners, this time running from the cold stare Sasuke was giving her. Once everyone was settled, they began again.

"Alright Naruto. Since I asked you first, I'll let you be the first to ask anyone you want a single question."

Naruto immediately turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand in both of his.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?"

Sasuke almost spit out his drink and Kakashi again sighed. He knew as soon as his team assembled there was going to trouble. Even so, he just wasn't expecting this. He had been an ANBU before, but he didn't even think they could handle this job.

"Sorry, I must decline," Sakura said, calmly and politely.

Naruto, looking crestfallen, sunk into his seat with his head down. Sasuke decided to take his turn, also asking Sakura question.

"Where did you come from?" he asked coldly.

Though it made her uncomfortable, Sakura didn't show it, "Can you clarify?"

"From which village?"

Sakura clutched at her shorts under the table. Subconsciously her eyes bore into Sasuke's, full of undeniable loathing. She was planning on not answering when she suddenly decided not to.

"I'm from the Leaf Village, though I was born on the outskirts of the Fire country."

A sudden silence issued from the group. The waitress came and went again, leaving a bill. The silence continued.

'Well if this is how it's going to be, maybe it won't be so bad,' thought Kakashi.

"Alright then. Now that we're finished, I'll give you your really assignment. Meet me at the bridge at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Make sure not to eat anything unless you want to get sick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"It means what it is. Don't eat. Simple. Now go home and get some sleep, because I guarantee you'll need it for tomorrow."

With that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving the others behind to pay the bill.

"Aw come on! You're supposed to be a role model!" the blonde shouted.

Sakura giggled silently while Sasuke smirked. Maybe working as a team wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, but I need to get my head thoughts straight first. Thanks for reading!**

**+MiNiTaRd TrIbE+**

**~By the way, I have nothing against gay people or anything like that, it's just that it really fit in the story.~**


End file.
